1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device of self-secure mount, and more particularly to the mount of tubular objects on walls, e.g. dry wall.
2. Description of Related Arts
For most currently used cable clamps, wire clips, and pipe mounts, there are two major disadvantages. The first issue is lacking of the adjustment for objects with different diameters. Most of the mounts have a fixed diameter. For every specific object with a specific diameter, a specific mount is required to match. Other wise, if the diameter of the mount is smaller than the diameter of the object, it can not hold the object; if the diameter of the mount is larger than the diameter of the object, the object can not be secured within the mount stably and can be sliding. While there are all different kinds of cables, wires, and tubes, it is difficult to find a mount which is just match. It also cost a lot of resources to fabricate mounts with the whole range of diameters. Some mounts have a rubber inner layer for fastening. But this rubber layer can only supply a small range of adjustment, it can not be applied to objects with large diameters, also the rubber aging will diminish the fastening effect.
Another disadvantage is the mounting process. In most cases, the object needs to be located first, then the mounts can be hooked with the object, and be fixed on the mounting surface. In this way, there is a period of time the object needs to be suspended without the support from the mount. This is inconvenient for the alignment of the object. The present invention will overcome those disadvantages.